Amazing Spider-Man 98
"The Goblin's Last Gasp!" is the title to the ninety-eighth issue of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written and edited by Stan Lee with artwork by Gil Kane and inks by Frank Giacoia. Tony Mortellaro inked the backgrounds on this issue. It was lettered by Artie Simek. Gil Kane and Frank Giacoia also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. This issue shipped with a July, 1971 cover date and carries a cover price of .15 cents per copy. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Unnamed drug dealer * Unnamed thugs * None * Daily Bugle staff * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle ::* Empire State University ::* Peter and Harry's apartment * England :* London :* Big Ben * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Ambulance * Goblin Glider * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Criminal * Drug addiction * Drug dealer * Hippie * Smoking Notes & Trivia comin' to get ya!]] * The tagline to this issue is "The Goblin's Power!" * This issue is job number 590Z. * The credits for this issue are put together in a rhyming scheme. Stan Lee, writer Exdtraordinaire Gil Kane, penciller [sic] beyond compare! Frank Giacoia, the best anywhere! Artie Simek, who still has his hair! * The bottom left section of the opening splash page shows a sign on the side of a building that reads "Back by Mor". The words are partially obscured by the Goblin Glider's smoke trail. The inference is that Tony Mortellaro inked the backgrounds on this issue. * This is the ninety-eighth consecutive issue of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' written by Stan Lee. * This is the first Marvel Comics issue that does not bear the seal of the Comics Code Authority since its inception. This was a voluntary exclusion made by Stan Lee because of subject of drug abuse that is presented in the story. * Gwen Stacy returns to New York City after spending some time in England in this issue. * Gwen Stacy makes reference to her late father George Stacy in this issue. George Stacy died while saving a young child back in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #90. * The Narrator makes reference to the William Shakespeare play Hamlet in this issue. * Peter Parker makes reference to Mary Jane Watson in this issue. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Family 4 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 3 * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM * Essential Spider-Man 5 * Marvel Masterworks: Amazing Spider-Man 10 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 79 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 191 * Marvel Visionaries: Stan Lee * Spider-Man fights Substance Abuse * Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin * Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *